Hidden In The Dark
by Aki the Neko Bunny
Summary: Gray has gone missing and Fairy Tail has gotten a lead connecting Gray to a Mysterious cursed village that movies by night. Now Fairy Take must make a tough division on whether or not to risk everyone's life if Gray isn't there. But after Gajeel has a run in with a group a wizards Fairy Tail knows they must find this village before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

_Thousands of years ago a village stood pround among all. This village wad different from the others, several great, but unknown, wizards trained there. The village thrived greatly; trading their exotic goods with others. At the time they were thought to be one of the best places to live, train, ETC. _

_But something strange began happening. wizards and villagers began disappearing, unknown plagues poped up among the people. Travelers that ventured to the village were never seen again. Some said the village had been cursed._

_After long the head of the village ordered gates to be put up around the village, no one was allowed in or out. Soon the people began dying off. Men and women stopped having children in fear of a baby being born into the curse. As for the children that were left, thet began to disappear from the streets. One night a beast was spotted carrying the sleeping children away. Soon all the children were gone. And not long after the people began slowly dying off._

_The last one left was the head of the village, Asuka Kagami, in fact she had been unaffected by the curse, but she was growing old and nearing death. With the last of her energy ahe locked up the gates for the rest if time. Also casting a spell, cloaking the village in dark and leaving it hidden to the light. If someone did manage to find the village they were never heard of again and the village moved locations._

Lucy looked down at book in amazement. The Fairy Tail master Makarov was above. "Wow, so a village that disappears night by night? That so cool!" Happy and natsu were next to Lucy.

"Why are you showing us this?" Carla asked from where she stood on Wendy's shoulder.

"We've received many reports of this mysterious village poping up all over the place, many civilians and wizards have gone missing-"

"Is that where my dear Gray has gone?" Juvia asked, concern laced in her words.

"Yeah, Gray left to cheek something out a couple weeks ago, he didn't say what, but we haven't heard from him since." Ezra was leaning against the wall opposite of the master.

"It's possible" Lucy looked up from the book.

"Master, are you telling us all this, because you what us to find Gary?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, you need to find Gray, but also O trust you to find out what's really going with this village. Not only that, but who is behind this."

"That's easy! it was that Asuka Kagami person, she's the one who casted the spell" Natsu said.

"I think he means who's cursed the village in the first palce, and if the is anything we can do to lift the curse." Carla stated.

"But the wizard who cast the spell is long dead by now" Lucy argued.

"Maybe if we find out who did this, why they did it and what exactly the curse is we'll figure out who to reverse it" Wendy suggested.

"I agree" Ezra said.

"How do we find a village that disappears every night?" Happya asked.

"What if Gray isn't even there?" Wendy asked.

"That is the risk with this mission, if Gray is not there you will he putting your lives in danger for no reason. Bit if he is and you do not go Gray may die a horrific death." Master looked around the room before leaving the Wizards alone to think.

**I need at least 4-5 Ocs and maybe more later on.**

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Age: **

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hair Color/Length/Style:**

**Eye color:**

**Clothing:**

**Clothing #2:**

**Accessories:**

**Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:**

**Other Notable Features:**

**Picture:(If you have a link or something of what they're wearing ETC. that always helps.)**

**where do they live:**

**Personality (Definitely needs to be one of the most descriptive.):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History/Bio (DETAILS!.Tell me about their earl life)**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses: **

**ability Levels(On a scale of 1-10)-**

**Physical Attack ability :**

**Defensive ability:**

**Speed:**

**Agility:**

**Intelligence:**

**what type of magic do they use?**

**Moves/abilities: (name and what they do, also how strong it is.)**

**What do they look for in a love interest?:**

**Would you like a love interest?:**

**Crush?: (You may not get who you want.)**

**What kinds of people are their enemies?:**

**Are they loyal or will they abandon their teammates?:**

**Are you open to their deaths?:**

**Pressure?:**

**Anger?:**

**When injured?:**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of fairytale was going about their day as normal as ever. Cana was sitting as the bar drinking as usual. "Hey Cana have you seen Gajeel anywhere?" Mirajane asked as she set a glass down in front of the brunette.

"Actually I haven't seen him at all today." She said, looking around.

"Oh, if you do Tiger Lilly said he couldn't find him anywhere." Mirajane went back to serving. Freed walked up to Mirajane,

"I think I saw him leaving the guild late last night, he said something about going for a walk."

"Well, that's strange, he's still not back?" Freed nodded his head no.

Gajeel was currently sitting in the on the ground rubbing his head. "Ow, that actually hurt" he mumbled. There were five wizards in front of him.

The tallest stood about 6"2 with short gray /white hair going half way down his neck and slicked back and reddish-brown eyes. He was very muscular and wore a brown shirt with the sleeves torn off with blue jeans and brown hiking boots.

The next guy was 5"9 with super pale skin and not very muscular. He had black shaggy hair brushing against his shoulders with bangs pushed off to the left side. His eyes were a deep purple color. He wore black jeans with black tank top under a leather jacket. He also had hiking boots on. On his belt he had a deck of cards.

The next girl was around 5"9 with tanner skin. She had waist length magenta-purple hair tied back into two ponytails and bangs brushing above her dark pink eyes. She was slightly muscular with C-cup chest and wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and tan short cargo shorts. Knee length heeled books with a metal material along the toe part and heel and a chain laced along the top. She had dark eyeliner and mascara with dark blue eyeshadow.

The next girl was about 5"8 and looked like the other girls twin sister, but her hair was shoulder length and the same color. Same color eyes and tanned skin. She wasn't as muscular and C-cup chest also. She wore a dark purple short sleeved shirt that revealed her naval and baggy cargo pants with brown combat boots. Her makeup was simple with light blush, thin layer of eyeliner and mascara.

Finally the last girl was the smallest, standing about 5"6. She had Ocean blue eyes and pale skin with messy brown hair that ending near her waist with bangs that covered her right eye. She was wearing a dark navy blue skirt that covered up to her mid-thigh with black stockings on and knee length combat boots. She also wore a black short sleeved shirt under a white leather jacket that ended below her B-cup chest. She also had black fingerless gloves and a black chocker with a silver cross attached.

Gajeel stood back up, glaring at the ground of mages. "Which one of you just knocked me off my feel?"

The girl with her hair tied into two ponytails giggled, "That was my lovely boyfriend Christoph Ashworth over there." She pointed to the tallest of the mages **(the first one I described.) **"As for me, my name is Sora Vencent and this is my sister Suzu Vencent."

"Oh yeah, what about the other two?" Gajeel asked while looking over each mage.

"The black haired on is Lucas Sky and the other blue eyed girl is Calypto Ayres."

"Care to tell me why you've stopped me in the middle of town?"

Sora smirked, "we want you to join us in our mission."

"And why would I do that?" He growled, agitated with the girls playful attitude.

"If you do" Lucas spoke up, his voice was raspy and gruff, and "We'll allow you to keep your magic." Gajeel's eyes widened slightly.

"Let me keep my magic? Are you implying you have the tools to take it from me?"

"We can take it from anyone we want." Sora smiled and placed her hand on her hip, "Out master has given us the honor of personally taking away all of Fairy Tails mages magic. Soon all of you will be powerless and our master shall be victorious."

"And what makes you think I would join you in stealing my guilds magic, why?"

"Because Gajeel Redfox, you're so strong and your Iron Dragon Slayer magic is quite impressive. Surly you're the strongest of all the Dragon Slayers, well…in my book anyways." Calypto spoke up in a charming voice. "Besides Gray Fullbuster is already speaking to our master and soon he will among us to strip Fairy Tail of their magic."

"So you're the one responsible for Gray's disappearance!"

"Not all of just, Just little Calypto over there." Suzu patted her back. "Gray had no problem helping a girl in need" Suzu dramatically said the last part, "Especially when she's talking to him in such a voice that would drive any man crazy!" She looked to Gajeel with sudden shock, "I'm surprised flattery didn't work on you Mr. Redfox."

"Please you can't win me over with a girl that looks like that." He smirked, just to get on the brunettes nerves.

"What? Are you implying I am not desirable? Any man would be lucky to have me." She crossed her arms, "anyways, since you have declined our offer, I guess it is time to take your magic now." She smirked.

"You can try, but I'm not going down without a fight!" He quickly assumed a battle stance, as did Calypto.

"You two fight, we have things we must attend to" Lucas turned and the other mages followed. Christoph turned his head slightly.

"And Calypto" he said in his deep voice, "Try not to kill the civilians again, like in the last town."

"No promises."

"Dumb, dumb. Put up that magic thingy you've been working!" Sora commanded.

Calypto sighed, "Fine." She put her hands up and a clear black magical barrier began to form around the area, pushing the civilians out and allowing them a clear battle field.

Amused Gajeel said, "let's get this started then."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Text**_= thoughts

Calypto reached behind her back and took something off her belt; she held it up for Gajeel to see. It was a shiny black key with a dark yellow gem encrusted at the bottom. "Celestial magic" Gajeel mumbled, keeping his eyes on her key.

"Yes, I sue the same type of magic as Lucy heartfilia."

"How do you know who Lucy is?"

"I know everyone in your guild and what type of magic they use. " Calypto raised her key in front of her, "But enough talk let's see if you really as strong as I've heard you were. Open gate of the cyclops!" A light flashed and a seven foot tall cyclops stood in front of Calypto. It had a single large chocolate brown eye, its skin was a yellowish color and he wore a silver breast plate. It roared raising its club to swing at Gajeel, who wasn't hit, but stumbled back a couple feet.

"Iron Dragon's Scales!" a glowing magic circle appeared under his feel and the grayish scales appeared over his body. The cyclops roared and swung the wooden club once more. Gajeel got ready to strike, when the club was close enough he met the wooden took with his fist; causing it to split apart. Calypto steeped back in amazement. _**How did he do that just by striking back? Those scales probably have something to do with it. **_Gajeel ran towards the cyclops and drove his iron-scale clad fist though the monster. "Come on, at least try." Gajeel smirked, "Or this will be too easy."

"Fine then, open gate of Minotaur!" The next key was a black color with a wooden brown gem. The Minotaur appeared to be around the cyclops size, but he had large muscles. His left arm was equipped with dull armor and around his hips a strap of metal held the cloth in place and his snout like nose was pierced with a golden nose ring. He held a double edged axe.

"What can I do for my lady?" He roared.

"Prove your worth to me and take that Dragon Slayer out!" She pointed at Gajeel, who got ready to fight. The Minotaur blew steam from his nose and began charging a Gajeel. The Minotaur had lowered his horns low enough for the right one to strike Gajeel's stomach.

"Ah!" He cried out in pain after being thrown onto his back. Calypto smirked. Gajeel slowly picked himself up while shaking slightly, but he managed to catch his breath.

"That strong enough for you Gajeel?" Calypto asked.

Gajeel ignored her, "Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel's arm transformed into a jagged blade. He jumped to slash at the Minotaur's chest, but the Celestial spirts raised his armored arm to block Gajeel's strike. The jagged sword cut right through the dull armor and into the spirits arm. The Minotaur dropped to one knee and blew steam though his nose once more. Gajeel didn't give the monster time to recover; he slashed though the Minotaur's stomach. Calypto clenched her fists together,

"Fine then!" She ran to jump onto the nearby tree's branch, then making her way onto to deserted houses roof. "See if you can beat this, open gate of the Phoenix!" The black key was encrusted with a ruby red gem. After the light faded the large fire bird was hovering by Calypto. "I'm done playing around with you Dragon Slayer; it's time for real fun!" She hopped onto the birds back. Phoenix raised its flaming wings and opened its beak, fire spewed towards Gajeel. He smirked, _**shouldn't of done that. The fire should generate a shock wave, just like when salamander and I fought. **_

When the flames met Gajeel's iron scales, both went flying backwards. Gajeel's armor began to crack and soon disappeared altogether. The shock wave sent Calypto flying off Phoenix's back; she tumbled a couple feet back. Gajeel was also sent a few feet back. The area was now in shambles, the few buildings were destroyed ant the tree had been knocked over. Calypto groaned at sat up slowly in pain, "my keys" she mumbled, reaching for them. Her eyes widened "where are my keys!?"

"Probably buried around here somewhere, but I'm not going to allow you to find them. Time to fight hand to hand Calypto." Her eyes widened in panic.

"What's the matter was that the only magic you had to defend yourself?" Calypto growled,

"Maybe it was, but still, I will take your magic from you Gajeel Redfox!" Calypto jumped up and ran towards him, pulling out a black key from her pocket. _**My last key…but I know this one will beat the Dragon Slayer. **_She stopped a few feet away from the mage. "Open, gate of Cerberus!" A red magic seal appeared by her feet.

"Where is it?" Gajeel demanded answer. Calypto smirked while pulling put a small silver dagger that seemed to glow white, she looked down so her bangs shadowed her face.

"This one is different Gajeel" she cut her forearm and let a couple droops fall into the magic seal.

"What are you doing!?"

"Cerberus offers a blood contract, by offering him some of my blood he'll grant me the ability to fuse with him. I don't normally use this trick against an opponent, but it looks like I have no choice." The sky darkened and Calypto's magic seal expanded and a dark purple, almost black, furred paw emerged. Soon the upper body of a three headed dog rose from the seal. Gajeel, who decided letting them fuse was a really bad idea, was ready to attack again.

"Wait!" Pantherlily came flying towards Gajeel.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you Gajeel, let me help you."

"I-"

"She's already fused with Cerberus, you can't do this alone Gajeel." Gajeel looked back to Calypto who had stepped into her magic seal, bother her and Cerberus had a dark aura around them. Pantherlily grew to his full size. Cerberus growled and he began to slowly crack before breaking apart completely. Calypto was left with Cerberus's dark purple aura and glowing red eyes.

"Fine, I'll fight the overgrown flea bag then take Gajeel out."

* * *

"I think we should go find out if Gray is there or not."

"I agree with Wendy, you all heard master. If my dear Gray is there and we don't find him he could die."

"I think you're all over reacting, icicle brain has done this before, and he'll be back in no time. " Natsu exited the guild with Juvia, Wendy and Erza and Wendy not far behind them.

"Oh, hello there" Wendy stopped walking when she noticed a boy. "Do you need something?"

"Hi, I don't need anything, well; I want to become a member of Fairy Tail actually."

The guy looked to be in his early twenties and was around 6"2. His black hair was combed nearly to the left side with a couple bangs covering his left dark emerald eye. He wore a white sleeveless jacket, trimmed with a black pyramid pattern on his back. The jacket was open to show his black sleeveless v neck shirt, a white leather belt holding up his black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Right now isn't the best time for new members…" Erza trail off.

"Come on Erza, New members are always welcome." Natsu dropped the subject of Gray, "Come on- err, what's your name?"

"Ace Kakashi."

"Well, Ace come on in, you'll have to speak to our master and he'll decide if you can join or not." Lucy invited him in.

"I want to fight you first though" Natsu came up behind the group.

**That was just a short intro of Ace, ThePrinceOf Light's OC. And Next chapter will be the conclusion to Gajeel, Pantherlily's and Calypto's battle and maybe we'll learn more about Ace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I don't have access to my computer that i'd do a short chapter with Gray on my phone. **

Gray slowly opened his eyes, his head was pounding. He slowly sat upband surveyed his surroundings, he was in a seemingly abandoned village. The moon sat high in the night sky. He stood up slowly, realizing that he was covered in dried mud and that his shirt was missing (nothing new there). "How did I get here? Last thing I remember is..." his eyebrows drew closer in an act of confusion, he couldn't remember what he had been doing before waking up.

He sighed and began walking towards the gates. When he got there he realized the village its self was moving, hovering above the ground anf speeding away. "Where am I?" He made a move to grab thae black metal bars but quickly pulled back when he felt the presence of electricity surging.

"Well look who's up and about now." Gray spun around a woman stood about 5"9 with long waste length curly forest green hair with sharp magenta-pink eyes. She was wearing a short black kimono with pink flower pattern, she alos had leggings.

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Asuma" she pushed her bags back.

"Well, let me out of here or am going to have to fight you?" She smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Go on hit me." Grays eyes widened slightly, but he quickly ran at her. He tried using his ice magic, but nothing happened. _**What? My magic won't work?**_

"You can't do anything, I took your magic from you, your weak and useless at the moment."

"You took my magic? How did you even-"

"I'll give it back of course" she cit him off "but I want your help with something Gray."

"What is it?"

" Help me steel Fairy Tails magic, help me make them pay."

"Pay for what? Why would you think i'd help you destroy Fairy Tail?" Gray tried asked but Asuma had an annoyed expression.

"Fine! Lets whipe that memory of yours and try this again, for the third time." Grays eyes widened, "Lightning strike" electricity sparked from her finger tips and she approached Gray; sending the sparks towards Gray. Gray cried out in pain and collapsed into the mud.


	5. Chapter 5

"How do you think it's going with Ace and master?" Wendy sat with Natsu and Happy.

"I don't know, but even if he doesn't get into guild I still want to fight him!" Natsu grinned.

"Why do you want to fight this guy so bad?" Happy asked.

"He seems strong, plus I've been dying to fight someone new" Natsu leaned back in his chair before frowning slightly.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Gajeel, I haven't seen him at all today."

"Pantherlily seems to of disappeared a little while ago…" Carla stood on Wendy's shoulder. Wendy perked up a little,

"I heard some of the town's people talking about two mages fighting in the middle of town; one of them had put up some kind of magical barrier. Do you guys think it could be Gajeel and Pantherlily sparing or something?"

"Why would Gajeel be sparing with his, and I quote his words, _precious little kitty cat?"_

"Only one way to find out!" Happy smiled and jumped onto Natsu's shoulder.

"But we were going to wait for Ace" Wendy pointed out.

"Good point, how about you and I go and Carla and Happy can stay."

Pantherlily ran at Calypto with his sword drawn, Calypto allowed him to get closer. Besides Calypto's new devilish appearance, she had gained a sword that hung around her waist. When she drew the blade it glowed slivery-white. It was a long blade with a silver dragon like handle, where the blade stuck from the handle the dragon had its mouth open.

Pantherlily and Calypto's swords struck, Calypto quickly swung her blade at his arm and this time she cut his upper arm. Pantherlily took a couple steps away from her, holding his bleeding arm. He quickly regained her battle stance and once again jumped at Calypto, who this time stumbled back with blood seeping out of the fresh cut on her side. Calypto, who had grown impatient spoke up, "This battle is going now where. How about you stop holding back and fight me for real now!"

Gajeel, feeling a little left out form all the action, didn't let Pantherlily answer; he went running towards Calypto ready to attack. But of course Gajeel hadn't thought the whole thing out. Before her knew it his feet stopped moving and her appeared to be trapped in a red magic seal. "Two against one isn't a very fair fight, is it dragon slayer?"

"Hey, what is this?!" Gajeel inwardly panicked as two sets of chains emerged and began to wrap around his body.

"Just an ability I gained from Cerberus." Calypto shrugged as if it was nothing. "Now then-" Calypto tuned towards Pantherlily to find that her wasn't where he had been. Before she could turn around, Pantherlily ran up behind her and punch her on the back of her shoulder.

"Never turn away from your opponent!" Calypto stumbled forward, stopped and then turned to face Pantherlily; whose fist met her stomach. She cried out and tried to raise her sword, but Pantherlily grabbed her wrist and held hard until she finally let the weapon fall to the ground.

Gray was running towards the strange villages front gates, which stood locked before him. The strange woman named Asuma was running after him; shouting something about joining her to take Fairy Tails magic. Gray stopped in front of the gate and gripped the iron bars. He had been trying to use his magic, but nothing happened. Asuma drew closer to the ice wizard; ready to strike him with her lightning magic. Gray braced himself for pain, but all he heard was a spell being cast. Asuma was forced to stop when vines begun to sprout from the dry dirt and form a cadge around the woman. Asuma cursed under her breath and mumbled a spell; she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Gray let go of the gate and turned to the female mage. She looked to be around sixteen with green eyes and loose curly below her shoulders brown hair. She wore a green hooded cape, brown pants with combat boots and a sleeves green shirt. Gray could almost see the bandages around her waist.

Gray felt the girl shift in discomfort with grays staring. "You're the one who casted that spell? Thank a lot for the help. I'm Gray Fullbuster. What's your name?"

"I'm Evelynn Green. Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine." Gray ignored the pain in his right side and continued to speak. "Do you know where we are?"

"Sorry, but I don't. I came across this place I thought it might be a good idea to investigate it. Except it seems to stay in one place during the day and move by night. That Asuma lady wanted me to help her steel a guilds magic, Fairy Tail I think was.

"That's my guild!" Gray said alarmed.

"Oh, well Asuma had sent a group of dark mages to Magnolia…"

Natsu and Wendy with running around Magnolia trying to find Gajeel and Pantherlily. They were stopped by a girl standing in the street. "Natsu, long time no see. I wish you would've kept in touch with me and my sister."

"Suzu, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked with surprise.

"Natsu do you know this girl?" Wendy asked.

"No, well yes. It's kind of a long story." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck. He turned his attention back to Suzu. "Are you behind what we heard about Gajeel?"

"Who? Oh yeah, the Iron Dragon Slayer. Yeah I know where he is."

"Where?" Wendy asked, steeping towards her.

"Probably getting his ass kicked by my partner." Suzu shrugged and played with her hair casually. Natsu steeped in front of Wendy.

"You go ahead to Gajeel and Pantherlily; I'll take care of her." Wendy didn't look to happy about leaving Natsu behind, but she continued running down the street.

Ace was walking with Happy and Carla down a street. "Natsu and Wendy went looking for our guild mate Gajeel" Happy explained while flying above Ace.

"Gajeel, I think I've heard for him. He's the Iron Dragon slayer, right?"

"Yup." Happy landed on top of Aces head while looking around the market they had entered.  
"Look!" Happy pointing with excitement. "Fish!"

"Not again" Carla complained.

"Hey Ace yo9u should buy me one of those big delicious fish!"

"I would, but I don't have really any money on me."

"Aww" Happy dropped his head and followed after Ace and Carla.

Gajeel was struggling against the chains Calypto had captured him in. With every attempt he made to escape he felt the chains grow tighter. Calypto was doubled over and panting a couple feet away from Gajeel. She struggled to regain her breath. She was pretty torn up from the blows she had taken. _**The cat is stronger than I thought her would be. Especially after fusing with Cerberus I'm losing energy to fight to fast, I might have to retreat. Master and Asuma won't like that very much though. I have to win this and take the Dragon Slayers magic. The cat seems to be worn out too; maybe if I get my sword back I can turn this around…but how? **_Calypto tore from her thoughts when a younger girl approached.

"Gajeel!" Wendy stopped and looked at what was going on. Gajeel was in chains, Pantherlily reverted to his small cat form and another female mage standing nearby. She stepped back when she noticed the girl's intense gaze fall on her. Calypto ran at her and with Pantherlily in his small form and Gajeel in chains, Calypto easily grabbed Wendy and he sword.

"I'll kill her" Calypto held her blade against Wendy's neck hard enough for blood to appear. Gajeel and Pantherlily appeared in shock. Gajeel struggled harder and broke the chains with force,

"What? You-you broke Cerberus's chains, only Cerberus himself can free you!" Calypto gasped.

"No one threatens one of my guild mates while I'm around!" Wendy smiled in relief, knowing full well that Gajeel was ready to thrown down and beat this girl. Gajeel called his Iron Dragon Scales and ran at Calypto. Calypto shoved Wendy to the left and into ground. _**Not those scales again, I'm done for! **_Gajeel prepared to hit her, but hesitated a little._** I shouldn't punch her, she is a girl…**_Gajeel thought for a moment, but went ahead and hit her straight in the stomach. Calypto hit the dirt with a thud and held her stomach in pain. She cried slightly.

"That hurt, that really hurt!" Gajeel ignored her and grabbed her by her shirt collar; lifting her up to his height.

"I beat you, now tell me everything. What up with this taking peoples magic thing and why Fairy Tail? Who's your master?" Gajeel demanded answers.

"I won't tell I won't betray my master or my friends!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gajeel carried Calypto over his shoulder; she was too worn out to fight back. Gajeel was taking her back to his guild Fairy Tail. After she had refused to tell Gajeel anything about her motives he had tossed her over his shoulder and carried her back to Fairy Tail. Calypto tried everything she could to wiggle out of his grip, hitting him, asking pedestrians for help, she even pulled his hair for a while. "Let me go, I'm not going to tell you anything so there is no use for you to take me to your guild!"

"Why would I let one of the enemy get away after trying to kill my guild mate?"

"Will sorry make it better?" Gajeel rolled his eyes and continued down the street. Wendy was walking next to Gajeel with Pantherlily flying above them. Calypto got a good look at Wendy; she looked so kind Calypto almost felt bad for trying to kill her.

"Hi" a voice whispered in front of her. Calypto looked up to see a girl around fifteen to seventeen with long bright gold blonde hair than became lighter in color at the tips and was flowing in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head with lilac eyes. She was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves and black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there were small, golden buttons. She was also wearing brown, knee-high brown platform boots, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also had a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She had fingerless black gloves underneath her two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

"Hi" Calypto spoke in a bitter tone, "Nice boots."

"Thanks. So, what's going here is he your boyfriend taking you on a romantic stroll through the city?"

"NO!" Calypto shouted in embarrassment. Gajeel and stopped and actually dropped the dark mage.

"What makes you think that and why are you even talking to her?" The girl laughed at Gajeel,

"I was just bored and wanted to know what was going on with you too. My name is Yume by the way."

"Well, leave!" Calypto stood up.

"Hey you can't tell me to leave!"

"Yeah you're the prisoner" Pantherlily joined in, but dropped his head when heard Wendy getting ready to scold him for being mean.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say; even if she is a prisoner she should be treated with respect."

"Oh you're that guy's prisoner, what did you do?"

"You guys need to calm down" Wendy said.

"I agree" Gajeel picked Calypto up and continued down the street, Wendy followed with Pantherlily flying above. Yume also followed.

"So you must be part of the guild Fairy Tail, right? I've heard so much about this guild."

"Oh, are you looking to join?" Wendy asked.

Yume shrugged "I wasn't really thinking about it"

"I think you should" Wendy smiled, "You'd fit right in!"

"You really think so?" Yume glanced at Wendy with a small smile "I'll have to think about, uh…"

"Wendy, and that's Pantherlily Gajeel's exceed. And I think that girls name is Calypto." Wendy explained. The two looked back quickly when they heard someone scream.

"MY KEYS!" Calypto cried, "MY KEYS, I NEVER FOUND THEM!"

"You must be a Celestial wizard." Yume pointed out. Calypto ignored her and kicked and pounded on Gajeel's back.

"Let me go! I need my keys back **NOW!**"

"As if, stop squirming around and shut up. Gajeel ignored her.

"Don't worry Calypto, how about I go get your keys?" Yume offered.

"No I don't want anyone to touch them, they are mine!" Calypto yanked at Gajeel's hair once more.

"Fine then I'll just stay and talk with Wendy. I hope no one else finds the keys and decide to take them." Calypto froze and began to think.

"Okay, okay fine. Go get my keys."

"No problem" Yume began to run to opposite way.

"You don't even know where you're going!"

* * *

Gray pushed the doors open and stepped into Fairy Tails guild hall. Thankfully when he escaped the village they were only a few miles away from Magnolia. Evelynn had decided to stay behind to help Gray by finding out more about Asuma and the strange village. Gray walked into the building and was greeted by Juvia, who flung herself at Gray.

"My beloved Gray, you're safe!" Gray dodged her, she fell over behind him. "Oh, dear Gray I thought the worst had happened to you."

"Uh, yeah. Where's Erza? I have some things to tell her and master."

"Erza seems to have left a while ago with Lucy following her. Gajeel's been gone all day with Pantherlily and Natsu and Wendy went looking for him a few hours ago." Mirajane explained for the bar.

"What, they're all gone right now? Gee great timing guys" Gray sighed before sitting down.

"Don't worry dear Gray, you still have me."

**Just a short chapter to introduce Yume. I hope I got Yume's personality right, tell me if I didn't and I'll try harder.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter today. I wanted to post this sooner, but every time I sat down to type this I lost all motivation. But I finally finished it, so yay!**

"Suzu" Natsu watched as she walked closer to him and stopped in front of him. Natsu's serious look disappeared and his usual happy grin appeared. "Suzu, it's so good to finally see you again!" Suzu just looked at Natsu with hatred. "Hey what up with that look?" Suzu closed her eyes and raised her fist to punch Natsu.

"IDIOT!" She shouted. Natsu looked up at her with wide eyes and his hand covered his mouth.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"For the things you put me through since we were kids!"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu whipped the blood from the corner of his mouth and stepped up to Suzu. "We're friends."

"We used to be friends that is until you joined Fairy Tail." Suzu looked away. "After that…" she trailed off with a sad look in her eyes, before she regained her angry expression. "Whatever, you know what you did!" Natsu began to say something but Suzu stopped him. She began to walk past him.

"Wait!" Natsu turned around. "You can't just leave like that!"

"Don't worry Natsu; we'll see each other again."

It was Night time when Natsu returned to the guild. Gray was the first to greet him. "Hey, Gray where is everyone?"

"What makes you think I know? I've been waiting for you all to return. Wendy returned with Gajeel and Pantherlily, but no one knows where Erza or Lucy went. Where have you been anyways? Wendy told us that you stopped when you ran into some girl."

"I was just talking- hey! Where have you been? You were missing!"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I'm sure master already told you all" Gray sighed, "Anyways for now Gajeel might have a lead on that place."

"Really what is it?" Natsu followed Gray towards a separate room where Gajeel and Pantherlily were. "Her name is Calypto Ayres she part of the group of dark mages that approached Gajeel. She also attacked Wendy." Calypto sat on the floor with her hands tied behind her back.

"She's a Celestial Key mage like Lucy, but her spirits aren't as strong." Gajeel added in, "She also claims to be able to take someone's magic."

"That can't be true, she-"

"I think she might be telling to truth, ever since I woke up in that place I haven't been able to use my magic." Gray looked down at Calypto. "Is that what your guild master did to me while I was there?"

"We're hardly even a guild, more like a team really. But yeah I bet that's what she did. Asuma finds that three out of four times when you take someone's magic they'll do anything to get it back, I guess you stayed loyal to Fairy Tail."

"How can he get it back? If you can take it you have to be able to give it back." Natsu questioned. Calypto looked down.

"It's not that simple, the only person that can give it back is the person who took it. And Asuma not going to let you have it back, taking magic is just a small part of her plan."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"Why would I tell you?" Gajeel narrowed her eyes and went to retie the gag in her mouth.

"What are we going to do with her?" Natsu asked.

"We can't let her go." Gray commented.

"She'll give in and talk so enough." Gajeel said and the three left the room. "Don't let anyone know she's in there, the last thing we need is her tricking someone and being set free to attack again."

"Uh, Erza, mind telling me where we're going?" Lucy asked as she followed Erza around the outskirts of Magnolia.

"I've tracked the village not far from here, soon once it night falls it should be on the move again."

"Which means it should pass along here tonight!" Lucy exclaimed. "But why did you bring me along? Why not wait for Natsu or someone else to get back?"

"I didn't know when Natsu or the others would get back and we don't want to miss our only chance to get into that place."

"I guess you're right. But it won't be dark for a few more hours, what are we supposed to do until then?"

"Simple, we wait." Erza walked over to one of the buildings to lean against the wall.

"But that's like three hours of waiting!"


End file.
